Cosas por Hacer
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Una pequeña lista de propósitos puede ser el cambio de unas vidas... ¿Verdad Akane? Ranma/Akane. Por favor, lean y comenten.
1. Propósitos de Año Nuevo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, como ya tenía listos varios capítulos de esta historia decidí que publicarla no me vendría mal. Este es uno de mis proyectos sobre Ranma además de otro que todavía está en proceso de elaboración. Sólo que con esta historia de seguro tardaré un poco más en actualizar que con "La última vez"

Los argumentos son diferentes, esta historia se ubica poco después del ova "la desastroza navidad de los Tendo" creo que es el número 2. Este capítulo es de introducción y espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas Por Hacer.<strong>

_By_

Nefertari Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Propósitos del Año.<strong>

Sentada en su escritorio, con la luz de la habitación encendida, Akane escribía dos listas usando un lapicero amarillo que le había regalado Kasumi con un juego de papelería al inicio del ciclo escolar. Miraba seguidamente el cuadro que Ranma le regaló esa navidad, apreciando el gesto como nunca antes, y sintiéndose dichosa. Estaba cuidadosamente colocado debajo de la lámpara para verlo cada vez que entrara a la habitación y aún por las noches, ya que le llegaba la luz de la ventana.

Ver a Ranma en esa foto la hizo sonreír más y volvió a prestar su entera atención a una de las listas, dejando la otra hoja al lado por el momento. Se recargó en la silla pensando y después escribió algo más. "Rayos, esto es más difícil de lo que creí" pensaba, mientras apuntaba otra cosa en la siguiente lista con algo de enfado.

Alguien, en ese momento, tocó la puerta. Y ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Ya está lista la cena!—dijo Kasumi con voz angelical—Baja Akane, solo te esperamos a ti ¡Es un día especial!

-Sí, ya voy.

Akane se paró y miró las dos listas. Pensaba más, lo mejor que podía. Finalmente, apuntó algo más sobre una de ellas y volteó para mirarse en el espejo.

Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido de color rosa pálido, la tela era gruesa por el frío que aún hacía en invierno; el diseño era de lo más novedosos y juvenil, seleccionado por Nabiki y dado en navidades como su único regalo. Akane apreció aquel detalle de su pícara hermana y decidió mostrarle lo mucho que le gustó el vestido usándolo en esa ocasión especial. Se colocó las zapatillas rojas predispuestas para el conjunto y sonrió; se veía realmente bonita.

Volvió al escritorio donde agarró una de las listas, dejando la otra cuidadosamente doblada dentro de un cajón; metió esa lista en la bolsita del vestido y bajó a la planta baja. Todos esperaban en el comedor.

-¿No vas a venir, Akane?—preguntó su hermana, la mayor, al ver que la chica iba hacia el patio.

-Si, claro, pero debo hacer algo primero. En cinco minutos estoy con ustedes ¡Lo prometo!—le sonrió y salió yéndose rápido a la parte trasera de la casa para que nadie la viera.

Ahí estaba colocado un trozo de madera rodeado de piedras y unos cerillos, todo listo y tal como lo había dejado desde la mañana. Se inclinó y prendió la improvisada hoguera, revisó que nadie la viera y al comprobar que estaba completamente sola, sacó la lista del bolso y la sostuvo en sus manos.

Miró las llamas que consumían lentamente aquella madera, el trozo era pequeño, así que el fuego duraría muy poco tiempo. Desdobló la lista y la miró fijamente, leyendo en su mente las palabras ahí escritas.

_Defectos…_

_Mala cocinera, torpe, marimacho, violenta, impulsiva._

_Nunca puedo…_

_Ser tierna con las personas a las que de verdad aprecio, no manifiesto mis sentimientos como debiera._

_Me gustaría…_

_Enorgullecer a toda mi familia y aclarar mis sentimientos._

_Me disgusta…_

_Las prometidas de Ranma, que él me trate mal y me insulte, los chantajes de Nabiki y las situaciones que eso desencadena._

_Lo que cambiaría de mí sería…_

_Mi timidez._

Respiró lentamente, después, arrugó el papel hasta hacerlo una bolita pequeña, no conforme, lo estiró de nuevo y rompió en miles de fragmentos pequeños que arrojó al fuego. Miró cómo se ennegrecía y retorcía en las llamas, agonizando silenciosamente hasta hacerse cenizas.

El fuego se consumió en la propia madera y el papel hasta desaparecer y quedar solo el humo y polvo negro que pronto voló con el viento.

-Adiós, antigua Akane—murmuró a las cenizas que desaparecieron a lo lejos, integrándose al ambiente de la ciudad en cuestión de segundos.

Entonces, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, dio la media vuelta y entró al Dojo. Todos la esperaban en el comedor y ella tomó su asiento al lado de Ranma.

-¿Qué tanto hacías? ¡Nos moríamos de hambre!—como siempre, su prometido tan atento y caballeroso. Ella solamente tomó su ración de arroz, que Kasumi le ofrecía, y respondió sin mirarlo.

-Cosas.

Comieron entre charlas triviales. Así duraron horas… hasta que llegó la ansiada hora.

Colocados enfrente del reloj, miraron ansiosos las agujas moverse lentamente…

-Diez—dijeron al unísono, como la familia que eran.

-Nueve—repitieron ansiosos, viendo las manecillas.

-Ocho—la ansiedad en cada boca.

-Siete—y Hapossai comenzó a pensar sobre cuáles casas podría asaltar esa noche para festejar un año más de travesuras y aumentando su tesoro de prendas íntimas.

-Seis—Kasumi sonrió maternalmente recorriendo la mirada para capturar el momento, sintiendo ese amor por su familia intensificarse.

-Cinco—Nabiki comenzó a calcular cuánto ganaría ese año si ejecutaba su plan de chantaje tal y como lo había planeado desde la navidad; la pícara sonrisa iba dirigida a su hermana menor y prometido.

-Cuatro—Genma pensaba seriamente convertirse en panda para tumbarse en el suelo y comer hasta quedarse dormido con el abrigo de su piel, de reojo miraba el platillo que Kasumi había preparado para esa hora.

-Tres.—Soun pidió por el alma de su esposa y bendijo al Dojo, rogando un año más de bendiciones y la dicha de ver al menos a una de sus hijas casadas y un yerno que le ayudara a mantener económicamente la casa.

-Dos—Ranma miró a Akane y se preguntó nuevamente qué estaría haciendo antes de llegar a cenar. Maldijo por lo bajo y apartó bruscamente su mirada, esa marimacho lo volvería loco uno de esos años.

-Uno—Akane recordó la lista convertida en nada y arrojada a ese fuego y también la que reposaba sobre su escritorio, ansiosa, rogó a su madre cumplir sus expectativas.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Y repentinamente, todas las tensiones que se pudieron haber tenido en la velada desaparecieron y los fuegos artificiales se elevaron al cielo en ese precioso segundo que la vida dio un agigantado paso ¡Un año más de vida, 365 días con 24 horas y 60 minutos cada una!

Los abrazos, las felicitaciones, besos en las mejillas, algunos detalles ¡Todo se vio en el Dojo! Akane se paró en frente de Ranma con una radiante sonrisa y le dio un abrazo tan repentinamente que dejó impresionado al chico; tras el shock rodeó el cuerpo de la artista marcial con sus fuertes brazos y permanecieron así el decoroso tiempo de medio minuto para que nadie pensara mal.

-¡Miren!

Todos salieron con Nabiki, que estaba frente al estanque y miraba feliz los juegos pirotécnicos alumbrando el cielo de miles de colores. Akane recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma y éste en respuesta la abrazo de lado sutilmente. Las cosas iban tan bien.

Ese nuevo año trajo una esperanza inmensa a los residentes de la familia Tendo. Y a los más jóvenes, una fortuna que descubrirían meses después.

Horas después cada quien se retiró a sus habitaciones. Akane, ya en la oscuridad, sacó del cajón la lista doblada y leyó su título:

_Cosas por hacer en el Nuevo Año._

Su mirada fue inmediatamente al primer propósito y repentinamente todas las ganas se esfumaron de su ser; pero reprendiéndose mentalmente se fijó una fecha señalada en el calendario que colgaba de su pared, y dijo:

-¡Lo cumpliré cuesta lo que cueste!

Así empezaba el año para Akane Tendo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, la idea es esa, ya se irán imaginando cuáles son las cosas que Akane quiere hacer. No se apuren que no le dejaré todo el trabajo a Akane, pues Ranma se unirá a su jueguito ya sabrán cómo en el segundo episodio. Espero que el concepto de la historia les guste y la redacción más, el otro capítulo lo subiré mañana pues lo tengo listo desde hace mucho tiempo.<p>

Deben saber que en un principio iba a ser un simple one-shot, pero se me ocurrieron tantos que me decidí agruparlos en alguna historia... luego, tomado en cuenta los títulos y de lo que trataba cada uno, entrelazarlos en capítulos independientes me pareció una buena idea.

Podrán leer los capítulos por separado, dudo que se mantega una secuencia como en mis demás historias. Sin nada más que decir me despido y espero en sus comentarios saber si les gusta.

chao!


	2. Aprender a Cocinar

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola! Tal y como lo prometí, en un día actualicé :D

Estoy gratamente sorprendida de todos los hits, visitantes y comentarios que tuvo apenas la introducción ¡Me verían saltando de alegría si tuviera una web cam! De verdad, gracias por todo este incondicional apoyo que me otorgan y espero no defraudarlos con las historias y el rumbo que les vaya dando.

Revisión de Comentarios.

**Yurika12again: **no actualizaré tan seguidon como seguro esperabas, pero trataré de no demorarme demasiado. Gracias.

**Belli: **¡Muchas gracias! comentarios como esos me animan el día

**Akai27: **no puedo hacer más que agradecerte yodo tu apoyo para con mis historias y alocados proyectos que saco sobre Ranma 1/2 ¿Habrá forma alguna de poder devolverte lo mucho que me das? házmelo saber =D

**muxi cucuoca: **thanks!

**akya09: **tu emoción me anima muchísimo!

**Rutabi:** cuéntame entonces como fanática de tus comentarios pues sí que supiste darme en el blanco con respecto a lo que quise leer en los reviews...

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **ya verás que algún día algo te pasará ;)

* * *

><p><strong>I<br>**

**Aprender a Cocinar.**

La puerta emitió un ruido crujiente por la falta de aceite mientras se abría. La chica maldijo por lo bajo y salió de la recámara lo más silenciosamente que pudo, enfadándose por los crujidos de la madera que pisaba. Suavemente bajó las escaleras y se deslizó hasta la planta baja, haciendo el mínimo ruido para no despertar a nadie.

O eso pensó, porque en la planta alta un chico con trenza y mirada puesta fijamente en el techo sopesaba seriamente qué hacer. ¿Bajaba o se dormía nuevamente? Ya iban varias noches en que despertaba por las sigilosas escapaditas de Akane, y no es que le importara lo que hacia en la madrugada todas las noches ¡Para nada! Era mera curiosidad… sana curiosidad…

Refunfuñando se paró del colchón y caminó hacia la puerta. El enorme panda que roncaba acurrucado en la esquina de la recámara no se percató de su hijo saliendo y cruzando el pasillo con dirección a la planta baja. Ranma miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared al lado de los escalones y maldijo "¡Mierda! ¿La una de la mañana? ¿Pues que estará haciendo esa marimacho?"

El enfado se disipó rápidamente cuando le entró una preocupación que jamás admitiría en voz alta ¿Y si pasaba algo malo? ¿Si ella estaba en problemas? Cerró los ojos conteniendo sus emociones y terminó de bajar las escaleras. No fue difícil encontrarla, pues solo había una habitación con la luz encendida.

La cocina.

Repentinamente sintió miedo por su salud física y optó por regresar y fingir que nada había pasado, recostarse hasta conciliar el sueño. Pero esa probabilidad era nula, pues la angustia no le dejaría dormir. "Maldición" pensaba "¿Por qué esta torpe chica tiene que regir tanto sobre mi vida?" dio unos pasos firmes hacia la cocina y se escondió en las sombras de la pared.

"Además ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo a la una de la mañana? ¿Cocinar? Lo dudo. Puede que tuviera una pesadilla y bajara a tomar algo de leche, como siempre que no puede dormir… pero…ya se cumplirá una semana de que ella baja por la madrugada… ¿Le pasará algo malo?"

Asomó la cabeza, encontró a Akane de espaldas a él, rebuscando en el refrigerador algunas cosas. Finalmente, cerró la puerta del frigorífico sosteniendo en sus manos el bote blanco de cartón con dibujo de una vaca. Ranma suspiró aliviado "No tiene problemas, una tonta pesadilla más. Ya se le pasara"

Dio la media vuelta y escuchó que abría unos cajones ¿Sería para sacar una taza? ¡Sí, debía ser eso! Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y volvió a encerrarse en su alcoba. Recostado sobre su colcha, no pudo cerrar los ojos pues Akane seguía sin regresar a la cama ¡Ya se había tardado demasiado! ¿Cuánto podía demorar para tomar un mísero vaso de leche?

Pasaron dos horas más hasta que escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Akane. No pudiendo controlar su ansiedad, salió por la ventana no sin antes asegurarse que su padre panda siguiera profundamente dormido. Cruzó el tejado y se asomó por la ventana de Akane. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, visiblemente cansada, y dormida.

"Ya está bien" se dijo, regresando a su cuarto y durmiendo plácidamente, al fin en paz.

**o-o**

**o-o**

-¡RANMA NO BAKA! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!—fue el grito que resonó mientras una pelirroja le devolvía el gesto empapada y enfurecida.

-¿¡Pero qué crees que haces! ¿No puedes siquiera despertarme debidamente, Akane?

-Tú no despiertas a menos que te moje—declaró la peliazul.

-¡Ah, contigo no se puede!—Ranma se fue enfurecido al baño para mojarse con agua caliente.

-¡Date prisa que llegaremos tarde, es en serio!—gritó Akane mientras bajaba hacia el comedor, donde la esperaba Kasumi con el desayuno.

Ranma estaba molesto con Akane y por un momento se reprendió haberse preocupado tanto por ella la noche pasada. Se vistió ya en su forma de hombre y bajó para comer algo; tuvo que llevarse lo que sobró del desayuno como ración extra de su almuerzo porque de lo contrario no llegarían a la escuela.

-¡Corre que no llegaremos a tiempo!—gritó Akane, mientras se apuraba yendo por la banqueta. Ranma corría detrás de ella procurando que la cajita del almuerzo no se le cayera.

-¡Nada de esto pasaría si me levantaras más temprano!—contestó entonces, dejándose guiar por el enojo.

-¿Yo? ¡Ni que fuera mi deber despertarte! Además, con el sueño pesado que tienes ni un tren te despertaría.

No pudo contestarle nada más porque repentinamente estaban enfrente de la puerta y entraron a la escuela cuando tocaba la campana. Respiraron aliviados ¡Casi llegaban tarde!... para variar.

Rápidamente, con la fuerza de la costumbre, se cambiaron los zapatos, dejando los otros en los pequeños casilleros y subieron lo más rápido que pudieron a su salón. El profesor entró pocos segundos después que ellos y se salvaron de algún castigo. Akane tomó su lugar muy tranquila y Ranma la miró de reojo todavía sentido por sus malos tratos.

"Marimacho violenta ¡Y todavía que me desvelo preocupado por ella! Ja, pero va a ver. ¡No vuelvo a interesarme en nada de sus asuntos!" con los brazos cruzados, se sentó en su pupitre y miró al pizarrón sin prestar la más mínima atención al maestro.

El tiempo pasaba y Ranma sentía que las clases se hicieron aún más aburridas ese día que otras. Bostezó un poco y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su cansancio, buscando distraerse miró hacia la ventana, y encontró algo que le impresionó: Akane estaba recostada en su banco, probablemente dormida, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la clase de matemáticas. Vale, que esa era de las clases más aburridas y tediosas pero ¿Quedarse dormida? ¿Akane Tendo?

-Akane—susurró, pero ella no reaccionó.

La maestra les daba la espalda porque copiaba algunas ecuaciones al pizarrón. Debía despertarla antes de que se percatara.

—Akane—le habló de nuevo sin que hubiera resultado alguno.

Estiró la mano y agradeció que se sentara a su lado, intentó alcanzar su mano para jalarle el brazo donde apoyaba la cabeza, eso sin duda la despertaría. Se detuvo a media intención pensando que se enojaría mucho con él, pero de un golpe a que la castigaran prefería que no le hablara el resto del día. Tomó su mano, la jaló con bastante fuerza y pronto se escuchó un golpe sordo seguido de un grito.

-¡Ay!—exclamó Akane, parándose mientras se sobaba la frente enrojecida por el golpe

-Señorita Tendo.—le habló la maestra.—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Akane parpadeó confundida, aún soñolienta, miró a su prometido con enfado, luego a la profesora y después de sentó mientras respondía.

-Si, solo me pegue, disculpe.

Miró a Ranma de reojo, pero ya no enojada, si no agradecida. Ranma le sonrió y los dos volvieron a la clase prestando la poca atención que sus mentes distraídas les permitieron. Nadie en la clase pareció darse cuenta de que Akane se había quedado dormida y la chica se sintió aliviada por eso.

Ranma a veces la miraba de reojo y en el transcurso de la mañana la encontró cabeceando, esforzándose mucho por mantenerse despierta "¿Cuánto tiempo llevará desvelándose? ¿Será una pesadilla? Bajo los ojos de Akane comenzaron a marcarse unas pequeñas ojeras, que de seguro se oscurecerían en algunos días más sin sueño. "Debo hablar con ella".

A la salida, corrió hacia Akane quien había desaparecido del salón tan rápidamente como solo ella sabía y la alcanzó en el camino al Dojo.

-¡Akane!—ella volteó para verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué, debe pasarme algo?

-La Akane Tendo que yo conozco nunca se quedaría dormida en clase.

Eso pareció ponerla nerviosa.

-Bueno… es que… tenía sueño y… además… ¿Qué debo darte explicaciones a ti, curioso? Lo que yo haga es asunto mío.

¡Nuevamente esa ingratitud!

-¡Pues has lo que quieras, no me preocuparé más!—le respondió, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella, con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

-¿Preocupación?—repitió Akane para ella misma, viendo la silueta de Ranma desaparecer a lo lejos—Acaso… ¿Estaba preocupado por mí?

Su primer impulso fue de seguirlo, pero se contuvo y retomó el camino a su casa. Después de todo, si lo seguía podía enojarse más y pensaba pedirle disculpas. Se formó una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar la manera en que le festejaría su cumpleaños la próxima semana. "solo espero que le guste" pensó, justo cuando iba entrando a su casa

**o-o**

**o-o**

Ranma llegó al Dojo justo para la cena y mantuvo su distancia con Akane, aún molesto. Ella no le prestó atención y comieron en absoluto silencio, para sorpresa de la familia.

Esa noche, como ceremoniosamente llevaba haciéndolo dos semanas, Akane bajó a la una de la madrugada hacia la planta baja. Ranma la escuchó pero se colocó la almohada encima de la cabeza y murmuró un sinfín de cosas con tal de relajarse y volver a dormirse. No tuvo resultado y hasta que la escuchó recostarse nuevamente en su cama, pudo dormir.

Lo mismo al día siguiente… y el siguiente… y el siguiente… al quinto día, Ranma finalmente bajó decidido a terminar con esto. "Si no lo hago jamás podré dormir nuevamente como se debe ¡Ayer Ryoga casi me gana porque me estaba durmiendo en medio de una pelea! Esta marimacho torpe que no es ni para dejarme una noche en paz" replicaba mientras bajaba escalón por escalón con sumo cuidado.

Llegó a la cocina, donde esperaba encontrarla. Repentinamente se sintió mal cuando la vio, nuevamente, sirviéndose un vaso con leche y tomando ansiosa el líquido blanco "¿Pesadillas? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?"

-¿No puedes dormir?—preguntó abruptamente, sobresaltando a la chica Tendo que lo miró asombrada.

-¿Te he despertado?—respondió con otra pregunta, Ranma entró a la cocina y se paró enfrente de ella.

-No.—mintió—Akane ¿No has podido dormir bien, verdad?

Señaló las oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, ella se sonrojó y rápidamente volteó su cara para no mirarlo de frente.

-Bueno… no mucho… ¿Por qué?

-Ya van varias noches que bajas por leche. Y solo bajas para tomar leche cuando no puedes dormir, ya sea por alguna pesadilla o porque estas preocupada.

-Parece que me conoces bien, Ranma.

Ese comentario hizo enrojecer al chico.

-Ya ves, vivimos en la misma casa, ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta o no?

La actitud hosca del chico molesto a Akane, pero ella más que enojada estaba nerviosa y optó por una decisión tan rápido que no pensó en sus consecuencias.

-No, en dado caso, lo que a mí concierne no es asunto tuyo.

-Otra vez con eso…

Los ojos de Akane miraron furtivamente algo sobre la mesa, poniéndose entre Ranma y la misma para que el chico no viera la libreta que ahí reposaba. Lo encaró de frente.

-¿A que viniste, Ranma? Y sé sincero.

"¿Sabes qué? A nada" quiso responderle, pero vio incertidumbre en los ojos de Akane y decidió ¡Por una vez! Escoger bien sus palabras.

-A ver cómo estabas—le dijo, mirándola seriamente—Pero, si no quieres decirme, está bien.

Akane miró el reloj en la pared de la cocina ¡Eran las tres y media de la madrugada! Tarde… ¡Muy tarde! Tenía que deshacerse de Ranma ¡Él debía irse! ¡Y ya!

-Estoy bien Ranma—le respondió dulce, pero la desesperación se reflejaba en sus ojos—Sólo déjame sola ¿Sí?

Le sonrió con ternura.

Ranma sabía que no estaba bien, lo adivinaba por la manera en que retorcía la tela de su falda; los nervios la carcomían y una angustia inmensa emanaba de su ser ¿Qué le pasaba? Convencido de que no le diría nada, asintió, le deseó buenas noches y se fue a su alcoba. Estuvo tentado a espiarla, pero comprendió que Akane también tenía sus secretos y debía respetarlos.

Apenas escuchó la puerta de Ranma cerrarse Akane abrió nuevamente el libro que reposaba sobre la mesa y buscó la página ansiosa. Si para las cuatro de la mañana no tenía lista al menos la mezcla, el pastel no quedaría listo antes del desayuno como ella planeaba. Sacó nuevos ingredientes del refrigerador y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones paso por paso, tal y como llevaba practicando todas las benditas noches de esas dos tortuosas semanas, casi tres, sin dormir.

Llevar a cabo sus propósitos del año estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que alguna vez pensó. Pero estaba más que decidida a hacerlo. Desde enero se levantaba más temprano de lo habitual para practicar la cocina sin que nadie la molestara y le daba al pobrecito perro de los vecinos las cosas raras que le resultaron de sus primeros intentos. Ahora cocinaba mejor, pero había necesitado de meses intensivos y todavía le faltaba para alcanzar niveles como los de Kasumi.

Miró nuevamente el libro y dedicó toda su atención a la receta.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Ranma estaba muy preocupado, no pasaba de las cuatro y media cuando Akane regresaba a su alcoba. ¡Pero eran las cinco y ella seguía en la planta baja! Las ganas de bajar a verla crecían, sin embargo recordó que ella misma lo había casi echado de la cocina ¡No volvería! Su orgullo apareció de repente y le hizo tomar esa decisión.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar, pero ¡Maldita sea, no podía!

-Torpe Akane…-susurró molesto. Miró a su padre, en forma humana, que roncaba como si quisiera que toda Nerima lo escuchara "Así menos podré dormir… viejo tonto"

Dio vueltas sobre su colchoneta sin conciliar nada del sueño. ¡Esto lo estaba desesperando! Repentinamente, escuchó nos pasos subir lentamente la escalera. Ranma sabía que era Akane, por eso se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, esperando que ella entrara a su alcoba para al fin dormir algo.

No era ese el caso, porque la puerta que se abrió fue la de él. Sin abrir los ojos, Ranma se tensó y escuchó a la chica acercarse hasta quedar a pocos pasos de distancia ¿Acaso quería hablarle?

Akane se inclinó sobre Ranma, dejando la bandeja al lado y, por consideración a Genma que seguía dormido, susurró a su oído.

-Feliz cumpleaños—dijo sonriente.

Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe y se pegó mentalmente ¡Tan preocupado había estado con lo de Akane que no recordó su cumpleaños! De verdad, ese día cumplía dieciocho años… ya era mayor de edad.

Inmediatamente se sentó y miró a su prometida, ella le sonreía muy feliz.

-Felicidades, Ranma.

-Pero… pero…

Akane colocó un dedo sobre los labios del chico para que guardara silencio.

-Te traje un regalo.

Entonces, le mostró la charola. Era un desayuno completo que nunca antes había visto. Por un lado estaban unos huevos revueltos cubiertos en una extraña salsa roja; un tazón con algo de arroz; y un coctel de fruta picada con crema de vainilla. Todo se veía delicioso y por un momento, sintió desconfianza.

-¿Lo… lo… lo preparó Kasumi?—inquirió.

Akane se notó molesta pero estaba ya preparada para esa pregunta y las siguientes, así que se contuvo y siguió sonriendo.

-No, lo hice yo.

Ranma miró aquello sin saber qué hacer. Las cosas raras que Akane cocinaban siempre parecían todo menos comida, pero eso delante suyo era demasiado exquisito como para poder considerar que fuera cocinado por su prometida. La sonrisa de la chica Tendo solo empeoraba la situación, pues temía por su salud al comer eso y a la vez no quería entristecerla rechazándolo.

"Al diablo" pensó, y engulló uno de los huevos.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente.

-¿Y que tal está?—preguntó Akane con un tono burlón.

Ranma la miró como si no creyera que fuera ella.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Te dije que si.

-Es que… esto está…

-¿Está?

Ranma miró nuevamente la comida, a su prometida, y la comida después. Luego, habló:

-¡Delicioso!

Y comió todo en cuestión de minutos.

Akane juntó las manos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo que solo la hizo ver más hermosa a los ojos de Ranma.

-¡Me alegra que te gustara! Ahora, vamos abajo, te tengo otro regalo.

-¿Otro?

-Vamos

Lo agarró de la mano para guiarlo.

-¿Y cuándo aprendiste a cocinar así?

-Todas las noches me la pasaba practicando.

-¿Ah si?

-¡Ahí está tu regalo!

Ranma en la mesa de la cocina encontró un pastel no muy grande con forma circular, decorado con betún rosa claro y líneas azules. Tenía escrito "¡Felicidades Ranma!" con merengue rojo y dieciocho velitas prendidas. Se veía hermoso.

-Tu…

-Sí, también lo hice.

De un momento al otro, Ranma se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo. Miró a Akane con una sonrisa y expresión de dicha que dejó a la chica sonrojada solo por la profundidad de su mirada.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Ranma se inclinó sobre el pastel y Akane sacó del bolsillo de su falda una cámara digital. Tomó la foto de Ranma soplándole a las velitas con tanta ilusión que parecía un niño. La imagen quedó capturada por el aparato y Akane lo dejó de lado para acercarse a su prometido, con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Una rebanada?

Partió el pastel y se sirvió una rebanada para él y otra para Akane. Cuando lo probó, le supo espléndido. Tenía una combinación de sabores tan peculiar… por un lado, el relleno era de fruta fresca con crema de ¿vainilla o fresa? No estaba seguro. El merengue y betún tenía sabores combinados de canela, cajeta, chocolate y miel. El pan, suave, era de vainilla, pero de un dulzón nada empalagoso que le provocó una explosión de sabores dulces en la boca.

-Nunca había probado este pastel—le dijo.

-Es la receta de mamá—respondió Akane con una sonrisa melancólica—en los cumpleaños mamá siempre hacia el pastel especial. Y no le daba a nadie más que a la familia; decía que lo cocinaba solamente para nosotros, no para invitados; en las fiestas servía otros pasteles, menos éste.

-¿Y aprendiste a hacerlo?

La sonrisa iluminó su rostro, con orgullo.

-¡Sí! Al principio me quedaba horrible, como todo, pero paso a paso fui aprendiendo a cocinar mejor.

-Me has sorprendido, Akane. Y mucho.

-¿Te gusto tu regalo?

-¿Qué, el pastel?

-Sí ¿cuál más?

El chico parpadeó confundido.

-¿No le vas a dar a nadie más?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo tuyo. Aunque si quieres darle alguna rebanada a tu padre o a tu mamá cuando vuelva de visita, lo entiendo.

La expresión de tristeza en su rostro le provocó una tenue sonrisa al artista marcial, quien dejó el plato con pastel al lado y le dio un sincero abrazo.

-No, solo lo comeremos tú y yo. Gracias Akane.

La menor de los Tendo sonrió satisfecha de su deber cumplido. Comieron en silencio las rebanadas de pastel y después lavaron los trastes.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta más por hacer—dijo el chico de la trenza—¿Por qué cocinabas en las noches?

-Para darte una sorpresa.—Akane pensó que no era necesario decirle todas las semanas que llevaba practicando sin que nadie la viera. Levantándose a las cinco de la mañana diciendo que iba a correr pero iba a la cocina ¿Ya para qué? El resultado era ese delicioso pastel y no era menester explicar las tediosas horas que le costó aprender.

Ranma guardó el pastel en una cajita de cartón para que "su odioso padre no le cruzara por la cabeza el siquiera comer un trozo". Akane subió a su cuarto para cambiarse, pues aún llevaba puesta la pijama.

Con ella arriba, Ranma pudo agarrar la libretita que estaba en la mesa y que Akane le había impedido toda la velada el tocar. Comprobó que era el Libro de Cocina de la mamá de Akane. Sonrió ante los recuerdos que eso le trajo.

Lo abrió, en la primera hoja decía _"Capitulo 1: hervir el agua"_ y una marca con la caligrafía de Akane que decía _"Aprobado_" eso le causó una risa inexplicable. Conforme iba pasando las hojas encontraba más capítulos con instrucciones de diferentes platillos, más elaborados mientras más se acercaba al final. En todos seguía el mismo sello, con variaciones: _"Aprobado al primer intento; aprobado al segundo intento; aprobado tardíamente; costosamente aprobado"_

"Qué de peripecias debió pasar Akane para aprender a cocinar del todo" pensaba el chico, hasta llegar a la última página "_Examen Final: Pastel Especial"_ no había ningún apunte en esa hoja.

Ranma agarró el plumón rojo que estaba encima de la mesita y escribió lo mejor que pudo, con letra curiosamente legible.

"_Aprobado completamente y terminado el curso con honores. Sé que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti."_ Cerró la libreta y subió los escalones hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la alcoba de su prometida. Tocó dos veces.

Akane abrió y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma? Aún no termino de cambiarme—el chico la miró y la vio con el pantalón de la pijama y una blusa rosada muy bonita.

-Solo vine a traerte esto—le tendió el libro de recetas.

Akane lo cogió ligeramente apenada.

-Eh… gracias.

-¿No vas a ver la calificación final?

Ella lo miró confundida y después abrió el libro en la última página. Leyó las palabras de Ranma y solamente sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin previo aviso abrazó al chico.

-Muchas Gracias Ranma.

-Gracias a ti.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Akane había decidido cocinar principalmente por Ranma y esa nota de parte de él solamente la hizo más feliz. Fue muy duro aprender tanto y tan rápido, debió ser paciente y seguir las instrucciones de su madre al pie de la letra. Ahora veía el resultado más que satisfecha y la prueba de ello era su sonriente prometido parado en su umbral.

"Tenía razón la señora Saotome" pensaba la chica de cabello azul "Se cocina para ver la expresión de alegría en los rostros de las personas queridas".

Así, Akane tachó de su gran lista de Propósitos de Año, Cosas por Hacer, la frase: _Aprender a Cocinar._

* * *

><p>No sé cuándo cumple años Ranma, pero más o menos calcule entre tres y cuatro meses de visitas a la cocina nocturnas para que Akane aprendiera a cocinar bien. Parecerá poco tiempo, pero considerando que lo hacía en las noches y a veces en las tardes creánme que sí es posible.<p>

No puedo asegurarles que todos los capítulos serán así de largos, lo más seguro es que los siguientes sean un poco más pequeños. Como estoy apurada, me despido esperando sus lindos comentarios y ¿quien sabe? eso me dirá cuándo subo el siguiente propósito.

_chao!  
><em>


	3. Cumplido Diario

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra saludarles desde mi otra historia que ya llevo una buena cantidad de días sin actualizar. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas, que entre tantas cosas me inspiran y dan ánimos para continuar con ésta historia.

**Revisión de Comentarios:**

**SweetRock: **La historia comenzará a llevar un curso entrelazado por los propósitos, y prometo terminarla cueste lo que cueste.

**Akya09: **Gracias por la manera en que te expresas acerca de mi historia y redacción, tan positiva y emocionante :)

**Strawberry002: **Me llamó la atención el desanimo que demuestras por no terminar tus historias, personalmente me gustaría ayudarte si es que consideras mi apoyo como necesario o positivo hacia tus proyectos. Gracias por tu comentario ^^

**S-ReikiSaotome-T: **Si cumple en mayo eso le daría a Akane cinco meses de práctica y por más torpe que sea considero ése un buen tiempo para desarrollar el talento de la cocina ¿No? ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! siempre me animan tus reviews.

**eliza aoi: **Tu observación sobre que mantengo el carácter de cada personaje es quizá lo que más me gustó de entre tantas cosas que dijiste, porque es en lo que más me esfuerzo, no deja de alagarme que agregues a favoritos tu historia y manifiestes tanto interés en su continuación. Gracias.

**Akai27:** Bueno, haré lo que esté a mi alcance porque esa me parece una buena forma de pago por sus comentarios. ¡Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Cumplido Diario.<strong>

Ranma estaba sentado en su pupitre comiendo el almuerzo que en esta ocasión le había preparado Akane. Fue una grata sorpresa para la familia Tendo descubrir que su integrante menor había aprendido por fin el arte de preparar alimentos ricos, y todo gracias al libro de recetas de su madre fallecida que aún en el otro mundo seguía haciendo milagros.

Ese almuerzo en particular le pareció a Ranma más rico que los anteriores platillos hechos por Akane y eso le dejó pensando. Su prometida había aprendido a hacer algo que jamás creyó posible en ella: cocinar bien. ¡Había demostrado tener bastante fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia! Además, sin poderse burlar por la ausencia de sus habilidades en la cocina, las discusiones entre ambos habían disminuido considerablemente.

No obstante claro había peleas cotidianas por razones insignificantes que a veces le costaba recordar. Sólo que eso no menguaba los nuevos y extraños sentimientos hacia ella "Siento deseos de hacer algo por ella… algo que la haga sonreír"

¡Pero era tan difícil! Akane siempre malinterpretaba sus intenciones y él tenía miedo de herirla o enfadarla lo suficiente como mandarlo a volar hacia los bosques que rodeaban Nerima. _"_Pero qué de problemas me causa ése temperamento suyo"

Siguió comiendo, sabía que Akane estaba muy orgullosa de su más reciente logro. Y él también estaba orgulloso por ella. Akane se mostraba más feliz desde su cumpleaños y le encantaba verla sonreír.

Eso le trajo de vuelta los mismos pensamientos: quería hacer algo por ella pero ¿el qué? ¡Maldición! Nunca había sido bueno para dar gracias, ni pedir perdón, ni demostrar sentimientos, ni ser cariñoso, ni…

Golpeó levemente el pupitre.

"¡Ni, ni, ni, ni, ni, ni!" ¿Se la iba a pasar toda la vida con esos problemas? No era posible ¡Inconcebible en un artista marcial de su calibre! ¡No! Debía ya de una buena vez afrontar sus imperfeccionar y comenzar a trabajar en pulirse, de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo Akane. Lentamente, nadie pedía milagros. Solo que los resultados podrían ser alentadores.

"¡Pero no se quedará así!" Repentinamente, esa intención de ser bueno se transformó en una competitividad muy típica en los Saotome. Si Akane podía repentinamente ser una buena cocinera ¿Por qué no podía él ser, repentinamente, un buen prometido? Se sonrojó primero ante el sentido en que iba esos pensamientos, para luego sonreír altivamente.

¡Claro! Él podría superarse, como ella lo hizo.

Cayó repentinamente en la cuenta de que no sabía en qué podría superarse. Desalentado, se desplomó sobre la butaca.

Terminó el almuerzo y las horas de clases empezaron. Estuvo un buen tiempo mirando de reojo a su prometida tomar apuntes y prestar absoluta atención a los maestros. Cuando la escuela terminó, desganado se echó la mochila a los hombros y caminó hacia la salida.

-¡Ranma!—le habló su prometida, haciendo que volteara para verla.

Akane se le acercaba cargando su maletín en ambas manos y con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella estaban sus amigas.

-Iré a comer un helado y llegare más tarde a la casa ¿Te adelantas y le dices a Kasumi, por favor? Prometo estar para la cena.

-Claro—fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Adiós.

Se fue rápidamente charlando hacia el centro de la ciudad, seguramente al mismo puesto de mantecados que tanto les encantaba a esas chicas. Ranma las miró perderse y después dio la vuelta para llegar al Dojo.

Sin Akane al lado suyo caminando y hablando, Ranma pudo pensar mejor. Había muchas cosas que Akane le recriminaba, su falta de cortesía, su torpeza al hablar, que era tonto e insensible, presumido, presuntuoso, egocéntrico ¡Vale! Un buen de defectos. Pero ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Nadie le daría una pista siquiera?

Para ser francos sus ideas no estaban fijas y eso atinaba a confundirlo de más. Desesperado, un ruido que captó su atención le salvó de una crisis emocional. Eran golpes… consecutivos… muchos golpes… ¡Y venían del Dojo!

"¿Qué, construyen algo?" Entró de inmediato y se sorprendió de encontrar a su madre con un martillo en la mano, clavando clavos de hierro en unos trozos de madera. Todo aquello en el jardín.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces?

Nodoka alzó la mirada, sonriéndole.

-Hijo mío, ven aquí.

Ranma dejó el maletín en el suelo y caminó hasta pararse al lado de su progenitora. Ella entonces le tomó una de sus manos.

-Esta es una lección muy importante que llevo tiempo pensando cómo darte, hijo—explicó tranquila.

-¿Qué es?

-Mira.

Ella agarró un clavo y entonces lo posicionó sobre la madera. Con la otra mano agarró el martillo.

-Imagina, tesoro, que un día pierdes la paciencia o por bromear, comienzas a insultar a una persona ¿Cómo crees que la otra persona se sentirá?

-¿Triste?—dijo por adivinar—¿Herida?

-Exacto—entonces, con fiero golpe, Nodoka comenzó a clavar el trozo de metal en la madera—Y las palabras duelen tanto o más que estos clavitos. Son como golpes directos al corazón, hijo.

Ranma asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que su madre quería explicarle.

-Pero—interrumpió el chico.—Si pedimos perdón y nos lo dan ¿No vuelven entonces a ser normales las cosas?

Su madre, con una sonrisa, negó. Volteó el martillo y entonces pudo quitar el clavo. Nodoka agarró la mano de su hijo y en su palma colocó aquel trozo de fierro, apuntando después a la madera.

-¿Ves el hueco? Es exactamente lo mismo. Al pedir perdón retiras el daño, pero la herida sigue ahí tesoro. La madera jamás volverá a ser pulcra y lisa, quedará ahuecada, y a ese hueco nada lo podrá cubrir.

Abrió los ojos como si se le hubiera revelado un secreto ancestral nunca antes imaginado. Nodoka río ante su expresión y le dio el martillo.

-Ya sabes hijo mío. Ahora, no cometas esos mismos errores. Es mejor palabras amables y frases dulces—se paró y entró a la casa, dejando a Ranma enfrente de la tabla agujerada y sin despegar su vista de la madera.

Sonrío para sí mismo. "Esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba" se dijo a sí "Akane siempre me dice que la ofendo mucho y después de ver esto, no me imagino la de agujeros que debe tener" Un dejo de tristeza se coló en sus expresiones "Palabras amables tendrá... ¡Sí, le haré un cumplido todos los días sin falta! Y contendré mi enorme bocota"

No sabía que aquello resultaría más difícil de lo imaginado.

**o-o**

**o-o**

-¡RANMA NO BAKA VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE AL COLEGIO!—Gritó la peli-azul tan fuerte como sus pulmones lo permitieron, dejando atrás a su prometido en la frenética carrera contra el tiempo para llevar al colegio—¡Y TODO POR CULPA TUYA!—Agregó.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Niña bo…!—se tuvo que morder la lengua para que el habitual insulto no saliera de sus labios. Sintió dolor pero no dijo nada más, Akane lo miró extrañada debido a la falta de sus gritos.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir, tonto?—lo incitó a que terminara la frase.

-N-nada—"Niña boba ¡Eso te iba a decir!"—¡Corre que se hace tarde!

Akane retomó el ritmo del trote y ambos cruzaron la puerta de la escuela justo cuando sonó la campana. Suspiraron aliviados mientras cruzaban la puerta del salón, el maestro aún no llegaba ¡Lo habían conseguido!

Ya sentada en su pupitre, Akane miró fijamente a Ranma. ¿Por qué no la había insultado como todas las mañanas? Eso era algo extraño. ¡Ese no era _su_ Ranma!

¡POOM!

-¿Y ahora qué?—demandó saber, mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba y podía apreciarse el inmenso hoyo en la pared, cortesía de una amazona con cabello púrpura—Bueno ¿Es que no conocen la función de una puerta?

-¡Ni hao Airén!—saludó como siempre—Shampoo cocinar delicioso desayuno para Ranma.

La china se colocó frente al chico quien, en su conmoción, no supo cómo reaccionar. Shampoo le tendió la cajita en donde guardaba el tazón de tallarines, emocionada de que lo aceptara. Pero la caja salió volando cuando una espátula plateada la golpeó.

-¡Pero qué insistente eres! Ranma sólo comerá los okonomiyakis que le preparé.—y Ukyo mostró la cajita llena de los panes tradicionales, listos para dárselos al artista marcial.

"Ya se habían tardado. Dos días sin aparecerse era demasiado bueno ¡Casi un cielo!" pensó Akane con sarcasmo, mientras sacaba su cuaderno de actividades y comenzaba a contestar unos problemas de matemáticas difíciles, en un intento de alejarse de aquel barullo.

-¡Oigan, tranquilas!—Ranma no se las estaba viendo nada bien mientras trataba de calmar a sus dos autoproclamadas prometidas. Pero como eso era ya cosa de todos los días, a nadie del salón le sorprendió.

-¡Ranma quererme sólo a mí!—gritaba la china, mientras enfrentaba cara a cara a una molesta castaña quien la intentaba golpear con su espátula.

-¡Eso es mentira!—replicaba la otra.

-¡Akane, ayúdame!—gritó el desesperado chico mientras era arrastrado por las dos locas. La peli-azul no levantó la vista de su cuaderno.

-Ni loca. Estoy ocupada—respondió.

-¡A…!—se mordió de nuevo la lengua para no gritarle las miles de palabras no gratas que le vinieron a la mente.

Akane nuevamente lo miró, pero ya el chico había desaparecido entre las peleas de ambas chicas, por los pasillos de la escuela. ¿Por qué no la había insultado? Akane ya consideraba esos insultos como parte cotidiana de sus días, de cierta manera le agradaban, porque era la forma en que Ranma le demostraba lo mucho que se fijaba en ella y cómo en muchos aspectos de su vida la chica le era importante… aunque las palabras no fueran las adecuadas, demostraban esas emociones.

¿Acaso le era ahora tan indiferente que no merecía un insulto por parte de él? "¡Akane te estás volviendo loca!" se recriminó a sí misma "¿Merecer un insulto de él? ¡Merezco elogios! Este baka me va a enloquecer un día de estos" Y regresó sus atenciones a los problemas de matemáticas.

Por unos quince minutos.

"¿Dónde estarán?" se paró y dijo a sus amigas que iría al baño, una excusa por si llegaba el profesor. Salió y siguió la misma ruta en donde escuchó los últimos gritos de su prometido. Pero no encontró nada. "¿El Gimnasio?" casi siempre terminaban peleándose ahí.

Cuando llegó al enorme gimnasio de la escuela, sólo encontró a unos grupos de segundo practicando así como varios equipos de artes marciales.

-¡Mi hermosa Akane Tendo! ¿Tanta impaciencia tienes que vienes a verme mientras entreno? Era de esperarse—exclamó el egocéntrico de Kuno mientras la miraba e interrumpía abruptamente su combate con la katana.

-Kuno ¿No has visto a Ranma?—preguntó.

-¡Ese vil Saotome que te engaña con sus trucos! ¡Ahora sí lo mataré!

-Pero…

-¡No te apures mi bella Akane!—la cogió en sus brazos haciendo que Akane gritara—Te protegeré de tan repugnante ser.

El buen mazo repentinamente cayó con fuerza sobre la cabeza del chico, haciendo que se desmayara y por ende, Akane quedara libre de sus morbosos y galantes juegos. Ella miró el rededor sin encontrarse con el chico de la trenza. "A lo mejor el patio"

Y salió en su búsqueda.

-¡Mi bella Akane!

"¡Maldición! Que poco le dura a éste la inconsciencia ¿Va a empezar tan temprano?" corrió hasta perderse a la vista de Kuno cosa que le dio provecho para irse al patio. Ahí estaban las huellas de una pelea, pero no las que provocaron tal desorden.

-Me rindo—exclamó, viendo al sol elevarse hasta lo más alto del cielo y la campana de salida comenzando a sonar—Todo el día buscándolo… no vale la pena, ni sé para qué me esfuerzo tanto.

Subió al salón para recoger sus cosas, ahí también estaban las de Ranma. "No se ha aparecido por aquí… ¿Y si se las llevo?... no pierdo nada" agarró el maletín de su prometido y con ambos salió rumbo a su casa. Las amigas de Akane ya habían salido de la escuela, no le quedó de otra más que irse directamente al Dojo.

-Este Ranma… en él no se puede nunca confiar—afirmó con enojada.

-¿Qué cosas dices de mí Akane?

Ella se sorprendió bastante cuando encontró al chico con ropa algo sucia parado sobre la barda y mirándola fijamente.

-Lo que oyes, eso digo—respondió, aún molesta—Y toma tus libros.

Ranma los atrapó en el aire después de que su prometida los arrojara hacia él. Saltó hasta caer al lado suyo antes de continuar hablando.

-Gracias por ayudarme, por cierto—dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Desde cuándo es mi obligación ayudarte?

-¡Sabes que apenas puedo con esas locas!

-Por que te dejas, bien puedes dejarles en claro que no quieres nada con ellas.

-¡Y ahí vas otra vez con tus celos!

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!

-¡Qué va! Se nota a leguas.

-¡Eres un estúpido engreído, eso eres!

-¡Y tú una boba!—se tapó la boca horrorizado ¡Todo el maldito día esforzándose en no decirle nada hiriente y ahora justo cuando atardecía iba perdiendo la voluntad!

Vio los ojos de Akane llenos de furia.

-Ya te habías tardado en insultarme hoy—escupió las palabras enojadísima y se dio a vuelta para caminar, dándole la espalda.

-¡Oe, espera Akane!—corrió para alcanzarla, deteniéndola al ponerle la mano sobre el hombro. Pero ella se movió bruscamente para soltarse de su agarre y, sin mirarlo, habló.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… perdón ¡De verdad lo siento!

-Bien, te perdono.

Y ella siguió caminando.

-¿De verdad?

-Que si.

-Pero ni siquiera me estás viendo.

Ella volteó y Ranma pudo ver muy bien los ojos cristalinos reprimiendo un llanto.

-¿Para qué? Vayamos a casa Ranma.

Caminó detrás de ella ausente, pensando lo que su madre le había dicho y que era verdad: ahí estaba Akane, triste y llorosa por unas cuantas palabras. ¿No había manera de solucionar eso?

"Dije que le haría un cumplido diario…. Creo que éste es el momento" se acercó a ella y sin que Akane pudiera esperarlo, agarró tiernamente su mano y habló mirando al suelo.

-¿Sabes, Akane?... tú… tú comida de hoy estuvo deliciosa y… te ves linda aún cuando te enojas.

Akane abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Lo que oíste!—no la soltó de la mano mientras caminaban, pero estaba demasiado sonrojado como para atreverse a mirarla.

-Gracias.—dijo ella.

Y se sintió por un momento la mejor y más feliz de todas las personas.

**o-o**

**o-o**

-Ranma.—decía ella con voz alta, pero sin gritar—Ranma ya levántate.

El chico no hacía caso alguno de los llamados de su prometida. Las manos de Akane se cerraron en dos puños duros mientras trataba de calmarse para encontrar una buena solución que no fuera tirarle una cubeta llena de agua fría a su prometido para que despertase.

Extendió una de sus manos ya abiertas y comenzó a menear el cuerpo de Ranma en un intento de despertarlo. El chico siguió roncando, así que lo movió casi con brusquedad y dijo:

-¡Despierta!—el grito no fue tan fuerte como en otras ocasiones, y sumado al movimiento de su cuerpo Ranma finalmente abrió los ojos.

Pero algo debía estar mal… él siempre despertaba empapado por la "paciencia" de su prometida y ahora estaba completamente seco y viendo al techo ¡Debía seguir durmiendo!

-Anda Ranma, levántate.

¿O estaría mojado sin darse cuenta? Vio su mano, era la de un hombre y no la de una mujer. Vio a Akane, ya vestida con el uniforme, sentada al lado suyo.

-¿Es hora de ir a la escuela?—preguntó.

-Sí, y llegaremos tarde si no te apuras—contestó.

-¿De verdad estoy despierto?

-¡Que sí!

Ranma se levantó de un salto y si, estaba despierto, seco y con la ropa doblada en un mueble listo para ponérsela. Akane salió para darle privacidad mientras se vestía y bajó para comer algo de que lo que Kasumi o Akane hubiesen preparado ese día.

-¿Hoy Akane no te dio tu ducha matutina?—preguntó Nabiki con humor, el típico de ella.

-No.

-Eso es de extrañar ¿Habrás hecho algo bien, para variar?

Quiso contestarle algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Pensó en eso que la molesta de Nabiki había dicho y por la cabeza le cruzó la descabellada idea de que tenía razón. El día anterior le había dicho que era bonita y ahora ella lo despertó con mayor dulzura… aunque bueno cualquier forma de despertar es mejor que con agua helada.

"Si así me va a pagar los cumplidos le haré miles todos los días" pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo en que salía con Akane rumbo a la escuela. Ella iba sonriente y feliz, tarareando una canción.

"Hoy no arruinaré nada ¡Contendré mi bocota mejor que ayer!"

Con la práctica se adquiere la costumbre ¿No, Ranma?

* * *

><p>Este capítulo salió más corto que el anterior, y creo que los siguientes serán más o menos igual. Ahora le tocó a Ranma plantearse un propósito, para variar, guiado por su competitividad. Ya que Ranma no es muy dado a la autoexploración para reconocer sus errores (¿Ranma Saotome mencionando sus desperfectos? ¡Eso sí que es una señal del apocalipsis! xD) pienso que su motivación al cambio debe ser una competencia, va más con su carácter.<p>

Tampoco serán sencillas las cosas para él, verán entre propósitos qué cosas más ocurrirán. Lo que sí es que éste será un comienzo de intensos cambios positivos que llevara a los dos muchachos a la tan ansiada madurez que vimos poco en la serie. El siguiente propósito es de Akane y va en relación con los sentimientos que los cumplidos de Ranma empiezan a desencadenar en ella.

Espero les agrade el rumbo del fic, la escritura y en general, todo. Esperaré pacientemente sus comentarios.

chao!


	4. Carácter Controlado

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Uf, me tardé en subir el capítulo más de lo esperado. No es demasiado largo y vuelve a enfocarse en Akane. Ojalá les guste.

Revisión de Comentarios.

**S-ReikiSaotome-T**: No importa cuánto de tardes, solo que dejes comentarios xD Gracias de verdad por seguir mis alocados proyectos. 

**Akai27: **Gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo de leer y además comentar. Como siempre, tus críticas me ayudan bastante y animan más.

**amoranma: **la intención del fic es que una declaración se asome pero hasta el final. Como sea, la historia no tendrá más de diez capítulos y se me hacen muchos.

**yurika12again: **perdóname por mi ignorancia... ¿qué significa chevere? O.O

**akya09: **muchísimas gracias por tus halagos, creo que es de lo mejor recibirlos en reviews ^^

**Belli: **¡Uff! habrá más líos, después de todo son Ranma y Akane ¿no? jaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Carácter Controlado.<strong>

Akane estaba sentada en su tocador y veía su reflejo en el espejo. "Pero ¿Qué le pasa a Ranma?" miró detenidamente sus facciones. En el fondo Akane sabía que era bonita ¿de dónde entonces le saldrían tantos admiradores? Pero Ranma tenía razón en que, algunas ocasiones, era un poquitito marimacho….

"¡Vale, vale!" se dijo a sí misma "Sí, puedo llegar _muy _marimacho" Abrió la lista de propósitos y vio el que le seguía. Suspiró pesadamente. "Este es más fácil, pero… ¡Me da tanta pena! ¿Cómo le hacen Kasumi y Nabiki?"

Guardó la lista en el cajón y marcó otra fecha en el calendario. Abrió también su agenda y apuntó algunas notas en todos los días de las próximas dos semanas ¡Nadie le negaría cumplir su meta! ¡Para nada!

Tuvo que recostarse nuevamente en la cama por un rato más hasta que se termino de mentalizarse. En el fondo sabía que exageraba, no era para tanto, sin embargo, considerando que ese propósito conllevaría cambiar casi totalmente su manera de actuar cotidianamente podría ser un esfuerzo difícil los primeros días. Un hábito duro de desarrollar.

"Sólo que Ranma de verdad se lo ha ganado, últimamente me ha tratado mejor y todos los días me dice cosas lindas" se paró con determinación y agarró el maletín de la escuela, lista para irse a las clases "¡Ya está! Lo haré por él"

Miró su agenda y el pequeño apunte correspondiente a ese día:

_Lunes: Despertarlo con suavidad._

¿Sería muy tarde para retractarse? ¡No! Akane Tendo terminaba lo que empezaba. Salió de su cuarto para ir al de su prometido, que dormía como si nada le importara. Tuvo que respirar pausadamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón y se inclinó al lado de Ranma. Miró el reloj: sí, ya era algo tarde, pero no demasiado.

Con una mano encima de su hombro, comenzó a menear el cuerpo de Ranma para tratar de despertarlo.

-Ranma.—decía ella con voz alta, pero sin gritar—Ranma ya levántate.

Pasó así algún tiempo sin que él hiciera caso alguno. Las ganas de tirarle encima un río para despabilarlo eran intensas, pero se reprimió el enfado haciendo con esfuerzo una sonrisa algo forzada y siguió moviéndolo, hablándole cada vez más recio sin llegar a gritar y acelerando sus movimientos sin que fueran demasiado bruscos. Todo un reto, debía mantener su enfado a raya y controlar su fuerza.

Pero la paciencia nunca ha sido su virtud.

-¡Despierta!—Gritó, no demasiado fuerte, pero gritó.

Se llevó las manos sobre la boca ¡Maldición! Había caído en la tentación de gritarle… vale, menor, pero lo hizo y su intención era no hacer NADA de eso.

No obstante, cuando lo vio abrir los ojos y parpadear con incredulidad, suspiró aliviada. No le estaba reclamando por haberle despertado ni enfadado por su "tierna" manera de levantarlo. La miraba como si fuera… ¿Algo anormal?

-Anda Ranma, levántate.—dijo, parándose con una sonrisa y olvidando el enfado anterior.

-¿Es hora de ir a la escuela?—preguntó él. "¡Qué pregunta tan más tonta!" Quiso decirle baka o tonto… pero dijo:

-Sí, y llegaremos tarde si no te apuras.

-¿De verdad estoy despierto?

-¡Que sí!

"¡Ay que testarudo!" Salió de su alcoba y se fue hacia la planta baja esperando que Ranma no demorara demasiado en cambiarse la ropa.

El chico no salía de su asombro, pero decidió que lo mejor era simplemente dejar de pensar demasiado y bajó al cabo de diez minutos. Era algo tarde para desayunar tranquilamente y por eso Kasumi les dio doble ración en su almuerzo para que ya se fueran a la escuela.

Ranma miraba de reojo a su prometida, impresionado mientras caminaba encima de la barda. Nunca admitiría que le gustaba caminar por ahí porque así podía ver mejor a Akane sin que ella se percatase del todo. ¡Ah! Ahora que lo recordaba, todavía no le daba el cumplido de ese día. Podría ser un buen momento para eso…

-Oe, Akane—le habló. Ella volteó para verlo

-¿Si Ranma?

-Eh… Gracias por…

Se escuchó el sonido de una bicicleta, un golpe, y después un ruido sordo.

-¡Ni hao Airén!

Tenía que ser…

-¡E, Shampoo! Quítate de encima tengo que ir a la escuela—la desesperación de Ranma era evidente.

Molesta, Akane los ignoró y siguió caminando como si no existieran rumbo a Furinkan. Ranma la miró alejarse y eso le molestó bastante.

-¡Akane, espérame!—gritó.

"¡Qué te voy a esperar!" pensó ella. Pero, en una lucha interna contra sí misma, se detuvo y sin siquiera voltear, permaneció ahí de pie.

-Shampoo, me gustaría platicar contigo pero debo ir a la escuela—dijo Ranma.

-¡Ranma deber pasar más tiempo con Shampoo!—pidió la amazona—Poder tener cita romántica y pasear un rato.

-Debo ir a la escuela ¿Me soltarías, por favor?

-¡A ya sé! ¡Llevar almuerzo para Ranma más tarde!

-Espera ¡Yo ya llevo…!

-¡Si, Airén Shampoo venir más tarde!

La chica saltó y se fue corriendo en dirección al restaurante de su abuela. Ranma le gritó que no era necesario lo del almuerzo, pero la amazona o no lo escuchó o fingió no prestarle atención.

Ranma no pudo ocultar del todo su sorpresa al ver a Akane esperándolo de pie.

-Akane, tu…

-¡Vámonos que ya es muy tarde!—gritó la peli-azul mientras corría rumbo a la escuela, con Ranma siguiéndola muy de cerca.

**o-o**

**o-o**

_Martes: Imita a Kasumi._

Akane estaba sentada en su pupitre con el libro de matemáticas abierto y tratando de resolver un difícil problema de álgebra. Pero por más que revisaba sus apuntes no podía encontrar el resultado de la ecuación.

"2x (5y) + 78m = 12x-67m +2y…. veamos, despejamos primero y, pasamos al otro lado en forma de resta para poder resolver la operación entonces tengo 3y en éste lado que multiplican a 2x, pero como pasé el 12x ahora tengo 14x que al multiplicarse dan… dan… ¡Ah, maldición!"

Estuvo a punto de golpearse pero decidió mejor cerrar el libro y no ver nada de matemáticas en algunos días… después de todo, la tarea era para el próximo lunes y ya había terminado los ejercicios que le encargaron.

Pero el mal humor seguía ahí.

-¡Akane!—la llamó Ranma, mientras guardaba sus libros—Oye ¿No podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas?

Respiró hondo ¡Lo que le faltaba! Si ella apenas había conseguido resolver los suyos dudaba mucho ser capaz de ayudarle a Ranma. Se sentía cansada, la cabeza le dolía de tantos ejercicios de álgebra realizados en el día y tenía ganas de tumbarse en la cama sin ver un solo número en dos días enteros. O más de ser posible.

-¿Qué, no puedes resolverlos tú?—fue su primera respuesta. Entonces, recordó si bendito propósito y la nota escrita en su agenda.

Ranma se molestó por su comentario.

-¡Sólo pedía algo de ayuda!—contestó.

Y Akane le puso una sonrisa.

-Discúlpame, fui grosera. Claro que te ayudaré pero más tarde, ahorita ando cansada.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras pronunciadas con dulzura. Conocía a su prometida ¡Ella no era así! La había visto molesta y peleándose con su libro de matemáticas, incluso le había contestado mal al principio ¿Ahora lo trataba bien? ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba?

Colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Akane, quien se notó muy molesta por eso.

-¿Y esto?—demandó saber.

-¿No estarás enferma?

Tuvo que cerrar su mano en un puño para no estampar la mano sobre su mejilla en una sonora cachetada que se merecía. En vez de eso, respiró pausadamente hasta recuperar el control y respondió con voz contenida.

-No, no lo estoy grosero.—agregó con voz más sosegada—Si quieres, te ayudo esta tarde en la casa.

-Bien, si estás segura…

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bueno, de acuerdo.

Ranma se dio la vuelta para irse cuando recordó algo que se le olvidaba.

-Gracias, eres la mejor—Listo, su cumplido del día.

Akane se sonrojo. De un tiempo para acá llevaban siendo más de un cumplido, Ranma comenzaba a sentirse feliz consigo mismo cuando veía la sonrisa en el rostro de Akane cada vez que le decía esas palabras, lo hacía sentir casi como un súper hombre y de vez en cuando le daba hasta tres cumplidos en el día. Discretos, no exagerados, pero los dos chicos comprendían muy bien sus indirectas.

Esa tarde ayudando a Ranma para que resolviera ecuaciones de primer nivel fue la más tormentosa en todas los días y noches que Akane ayudó a Ranma con otras materias. Y es que, a la hora de la batalla, Ranma podía ser un genio, pero para resolver un problema de álgebra claramente no servía.

-Mira, x+2x=15, lo que debes hacer es despejar.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Ya te dije, imagina que es una balanza y la mitad que sostiene las dos charolas es el signo de igual—Akane hizo el dibujo en la libreta.

-¿Y qué sostienen las charolas?

-Los números.

Akane puso la ecuación igual a una balanza y trató con toda su paciencia y dolor de cabeza enseñarle dulcemente a Ranma, todo un reto ese día, que apenas y podía contenerse. Ya se había tomado las Aspirinas pero la cabeza seguía doliéndole con unas punzadas tan espantosas que le costaba incluso ver bien bajo la luz de la lámpara en el escritorio.

Ranma notaba muy bien los cambios en la voz y las muecas de dolor que Akane trataba de reprimir. Que se llevara la mano a la cabeza de vez en vez solo le confirmó sus sospechas. Tras resolver la décima ecuación, cerró el libro de golpe y se paró del escritorio.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?—dijo Akane, parándose también para quedar con su mirada enfrente de él—Aún nos faltan varias hojas por contestar.

-Lo sé. Hoy no.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Akane, no soy tonto ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que te duele la cabeza?

Ella lo miró sorprendida de que su prometido se percatara de esas cosas, nadie en la casa salvo Kasumi la había notado y de hecho, ella le dio los medicamentos.

-Y…—Ranma no la dejó hablar.

-Esta tarea es para dentro de una semana, tenemos ese tiempo para contestarlo ¿No?

-¿Y si quiero hacerlo ahorita?—listo, su paciencia se había esfumado. El dolor la iba a matar y la actitud de Ranma de verdad la enojó.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Has tomado medicamento?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-¡Me importas, Akane!

"¿De verdad lo dijo?" Akane estaba que no cabía de asombro ante las palabras de su prometido. Ranma pensó en retractarse, pero viendo la esperanzada y brillante mirada en la chica Tendo, decidió contener su boca como llevaba tratando de hacer varias semanas.

-Y quiero que duermas el resto de la tarde para que reposes. Otro día me enseñaras.

-Ranma…

¿Desde cuándo ese chico insensible era tan considerado?

Pero él no le hizo caso alguno. Simplemente la cargó al estilo nupcial y la dejó encima de su cama, guardó en el primer cajón todos los libros y útiles encima del escritorio y apagó la linterna. Estaba anocheciendo, así que la escasa luz colándose por la ventana se esfumó rápido cuando cubrió el cristal con la cortina. Después de eso, se dirigió a la puerta. Akane se había quedado quieta, presenciando todo sin hacer o decir nada.

-Descansa—dijo Saotome con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta. Akane, aún recostada, se sentó en la cama y repasó todo el día. Bueno, quizá el ser amable sí valió la pena…

En eso la puerta se abrió repentinamente y se tumbó sobre el colchón, Ranma fue quien entró y la encontró con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo estar dormida. El chico se inclinó y besó su frente.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Y salió de la habitación.

Akane tuvo ganas de seguirlo o decir algo en ese momento, simplemente no lo hizo porque la impresión paralizó su cuerpo entero. Mirando el oscuro techo, sentía aún los labios de Ranma tiernamente posados sobre su frente.

Corrección, controlar todo su genio y soportar el dolor de cabeza en el día, había valido mucho, pero mucho la pena.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y el dolor ya casi extinto, durmió plácidamente toda la noche.

**o-o**

**o-o**

-¿Y Akane?—preguntó Kasumi, cuando ya era la hora de cenar.

-Está dormida, le dolía la cabeza—respondió Ranma—Mejor déjala descansar.

-Tienes razón, además le di medicina, de seguro eso la dejo adormilada.

-Puede ser.

-Bueno.

Ranma pensaba en todo el esfuerzo de Akane por contener su mal genio (que se había percatado de eso) y en lo muchísimo que le debió costar con la cabeza doliéndole.

"Maldición, esta marimacho sí que esta mejorando en mucho sus aspectos" si las cosas seguían así, en un descuido Akane podría superarlo "¡Eso no! Debo encontrar un modo de alcanzarla" como siempre Ranma era muy competitivo.

No admitiría nunca que la verdadera razón por la que quería compensar a Akane era por el afecto que le tenía y lo mucho que apreciaba sus esfuerzos en mejorar. Era preferible dejarlo a la competitividad y al orgullo como responsables en esos cambios de actitud.

"Ahora ¿Qué más puedo hacer por Akane?" no se le ocurrían muchas ideas. Mentira, muchas le venían a la mente. Pero siendo francos, casi todas sobrepasaban los límites del intento de amistad que los dos llevaban. Y lo que menos quería era dar falsas esperanzas tanto a Akane para no lastimarla, como hacer que los "otros" mal entendieran el asunto.

Y con los "otros" se refería tanto a sus prometidas como a los pretendientes de Akane. El grupo en general podía ser demasiado latoso y estaba considerando seriamente irse lejos por un tiempo llevándose a Akane consigo… ¡Eh! ¡No! "¿Pero qué cosas pienso? ¡Dios, también me debe estar doliendo la cabeza! ¿Secuestrar a Akane? ¡Ni loco!"

-Aunque… pensándolo bien… ¡No, no, no!—se golpeó la cabeza—Deja esos pensamientos morbosos.

"Aunque hay una cosa…." Si, una que podría hacer y, con cuidado, de no demostrar demasiadas cosas extrañas. "Espera a mañana Akane, espera a mañana" pensaba, mientras se recostaba en su alcoba.

* * *

><p>Este propósito me pareció muy curioso y a la vez probable. Después de todo, una de las cosas por las que más se queja Ranma es el carácter de ella; la intención de Akane es tratar de ser más paciente, de ahí que tomara el modelo de Kasumi, templo de tolerancia en la casa Tendo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Ranma se percata ahora más fácilmente de los cambios en su prometida y esto le impulsará a él mismo someterse a un autoanálisis lo suficientemente fuerte como para modificar ciertos aspectos suyos...<p>

Lamento decirles que el siguiente capitulo estoy teniendo algunos problemitas para escribirlo y de seguro tardaré más en subirlo. Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas y demás se aceptan por comentarios =)

Y sin nada más importante que decir, me despido esperando que de verdad les agradara.

chao!


End file.
